


Los regalos de Estados Unidos

by Alega



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alega/pseuds/Alega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estados Unidos cree que da los mejores regalos del mundo. Inglaterra sabe que Francia no tiene corazón para negárselo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los regalos de Estados Unidos

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en el capítulo 24 de Hetalia World Stars, dedicado a los hábitos alimenticios de Estados Unidos. Específicamente, la tira que comparte con Japón.

Estados Unidos consideraba que siempre daba los mejores regalos. Y los más grandes. No había un término ni medio ni mínimo cuando elegía un presente, lo suyo era irse hacia los tamaños enormes: ¿Un tren de juguete para Sealand? Sería el más largo y el que hiciera el mayor ruido; ¿un abrigo para Canadá? Le daría uno en el que pudiera meterse su hermano, el oso mascota que siempre lo acompañaba y otra persona más; ¿invitar a almorzar a algún latinoamericano? Lo llevaría a "todo cuanto puedas comer" por cinco dólares, y le brindaría las bebidas y el postre —tenía entendido que en esos pobres países que no eran él, se alimentaban de vez en cuando, sólo cuando se lo podían permitir—.

Vale, tal vez no fueran los mejores regalos, pero sí los más gigantescos y hechos con la mejor de las intenciones.

A Italia una vez le regaló ropa que a él ya no le servía, porque a la nación europea le encantaba la moda. Cuando Italia lloró al ver el contenido de su obsequio, lo entendió como lágrimas de alegría. A España le dio una caja entera de tomates. A Suiza, un montón de calcomanías de caritas felices para ver si así captaba el mensaje. A Japón le mandó por correo varias mascotas electrónicas, para crear su propio ejército de mascotas artificiales.

A Inglaterra le regaló varios salvavidas para los siete días de la semana, y a Escocia, camisas que ponían "Hola, me llamo Escocia y soy parte del Reino Unido", porque aparte de considerarlas fabulosas —él se pondría una si su nombre fuera Escocia—, evitaba confundir al hombre con cualquier nación europea del montón. A Rumanía le regaló un donativo de sangre, confesándole en voz baja que conocía su secreto. A Bulgaria, réplicas de las armas de Shingeki no Kyojin. Lucharon fingiendo ser miembros de la legión de reconocimiento, y todo habría ido bien si Estados Unidos no hubiera reemplazado el nombre del país por  _Eren_.

Los mejores —o peores, depende de cómo se mire—, se los daba a Francia, o eso decía la república francesa cuando se quejaba del montón de trastos inútiles que comenzaba a acumular en su armario.

Tal vez por consideración, o por algún plan maléfico secreto que siempre guardaba por si acaso, Inglaterra le aconsejó a Estados Unidos cuando el cumpleaños de Francia se estaba acercando. Fue difícil hacerse escuchar con tantos "¡Pero primero cumple el héroe! Adivina quién es el héroe, Inglaterra, adivina a quién me refiero. ¿Qué me darás? ¡Que sea enorme!"

—Te daría algo enorme pero dudo que intentes comértelo —dijo Inglaterra, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. A lo que iba... Francia de verdad aprecia los regalos caseros. Más si es comida alta en calorías. Adora engordar.

—¿De verdad...? —Estados Unidos lo consideró un momento. Francia era quisquilloso, delicado y exagerado, pero todavía recordaba la vez que le pidió consejos para adelgazar y a él no se le ocurrió una mejor idea que explicarle los beneficios de las bebidas gaseosas saturadas de azúcar. Claro, tenía sentido ahora si Francia lo que quería era estar gordo—. ¡Lo tengo!

Inglaterra sonrió a su manera, de ese cuyo gesto sólo lo perciben los más aventajados.

Estados Unidos decidió prepararle un pastel de cumpleaños. Un enorme pastel de cumpleaños. Con muchos colores. Con muchos sabores. Con azúcar por allí y por allá también. En la reunión que Francia hizo en su casa, y en donde invitó a sus más allegados, Estados Unidos se coló y le mostró el pastel.

—Oh, dios mío... —chilló Francia de emoción. O terror.

Estados Unidos colocó el pastel en el centro de la mesa, y le pidió a los asistentes que probaran su regalo para la nación más gorda que había conocido nunca. Estados Unidos no quería ahorrarse cumplidos.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos, Francia no es que esté en su mejor momento, pero la nación más gorda es Rusia —observó España, quien se alegró que no estuviera presente.

—Es tradición francesa —comenzó Inglaterra en voz alta. Todos, hasta el mismo anfitrión, no entendían qué hacía allí. Al menos había traído un presente que a nadie le quedaba claro cuál era, porque al momento de preguntarle a Francia, este señaló un ramo de flores acomodado cuidadosamente dentro de un florero, y detrás de ese florero no había nada que luciera como un regalo— que el que cumple años se coma la primera porción del pastel.

Mónaco sonrió y, siguiéndole el juego a Inglaterra, lo apoyó:

—Vamos, hermano, no seas descortés.

Francia miró con reproche a Mónaco, con un "ya lo pagarás" a Inglaterra, y con una expresión indescifrable a Estados Unidos. Este, de excelente humor, pidió entonces que se cumpliera con la tradición.

A Francia le costaba decir que no en ciertas ocasiones.

—Realmente, Estados Unidos hace los mejores regalos —dijo Inglaterra cuando Mónaco le sirvió la porción de pastel a Francia.

—Los mejores —secundó Mónaco.

—¡Ja, claro! —dijo Estados Unidos, que nunca perdía oportunidad para echarse flores—. ¡Vamos, Francia, qué sentimental! ¡No hace falta llorar!


End file.
